Oops
by Holmes1216
Summary: Morgana and Gwen work for MI6 and have been ordered to tail and capture the infamous underword kings Emrys and The Once and Future King, otherwise known as Merlin and Arthur. But will they be able to resist their hearts? Or will they be the ones captured, by love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me:** HELLO AGAIN!_

_**Merlin:** Oh brother..._

_**Arthur:** How long has she been off her meds?_

_**Me:** TEN MINUTES!_

_**Merlin:** Oh goddammit_

_**Me:** I'M SHOUTING REALLY LOUD!_

_**Merlin:** Yeah, I think we know that *winces and tugs at ear*_

_**Me:** *eye twitch* ENJOY!_

* * *

Gwen Thomas and Morgana Le Fay walked through the dark corridor chuckling about their last assignment. Gwen and Morgana were MI6 agents, one a black haired beauty with an emerald green glare that could cut anyone in half, the other had a softer look with curly brown hair and warm eyes but if you crossed her you would wake up in five hours with a splitting headache and several bruises. The girls were partners and best friends and now they were going into the bosses office for a briefing, apparently they had a new mission. Morgana straitened her black skirt and walked into Alvarr's office. He smiled greasily at them and gestured for them to take the uncomfortable chairs in front of him that were specifically designed to make you nervous- Or so Morgana thought

"Girls, how are you?" he asked in an oily manner. Morgana smiled tightly

"We are well, I heard you had a new assignment for us" she prodded. Gwen smirked next to her, her friend had the uncanny but useful ability to completely unsettle anyone around her

"We want you to investigate these two" he passed them photo's of two boys about a year older than they were. One had sky blue eyes and a very styled mop of blond hair, he was very well built and tall, the other had cheekbones many would kill for, dark intense blue eyes and a messy mop of black hair. He was very skinny and was smirking happily at the man beside him

"Who are they?" asked Gwen, Morgana was currently lost in the dark haired mans stormy eyes. Gwen chuckled faintly at the dreamy expression on her best friends face, but sobered when Morgana shot her a glare. The glare. Of doom. Gwen shuddered. Alvarr grinned wolfishly

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Ambrosius. Otherwise known as The Once and Future King and Emrys" he said knowingly. Morgana smiled and said sweetly

"Anything other than their names?" she grinned tightly. Alvarr grimaced and clicked the tv remote, a grainy image flickered to life and soon Merlin and Arthur were visable, Arthur was getting mugged and Merlin stood protectively before him, fist clenched glaring at the robbers

"Leave him alone" he growled. The meaty men laughed

"Now what could a scrawny kid like you do to us?" he said, trying to Merlin away to get to Arthur

"I said,Leave. Him. Alone" he snarled. The robbers grew tired of the scrawny boy and started to shove him away. Merlin's eyes burned gold and the men were thrown against the wall. Merlin grabbed the collar of one

"If I ever, EVER see you try to hurt my friends again, you _will_ pay" he growled, eyes still golden.

"Yes, Merlin. We're sorry" he whimpered. Merlin gave a scary smile

"That's Emrys to you. Run along now" he said releasing the man. Merlin turned to Arthur and his confident air fell, leaving him swaying. He was caught by Arthur

"Never scare me like that again!" Arthur said. Merlin grinned

"I couldn't exactly leave you could I? Empathy link, remember?" he said, tapping his temple and smiling weakly. Arthur just shook me

"You never cease to amaze me, Emrys" he teased. Merlin narrowed his eyes

"Same her, My King" he joked. Arthur grinned and helped Merlin to his feet

"So, whens our next job?" he asked. Merlin smirked, a scare you out of your socks smirk, a smirk that made Morgana like him all the more. Goddammit. She was falling for a man she'd never even met. Falling for the man who she was supposed to arrest. Oops.


	2. Chapter 2

So after their briefing they were kitted out in the university's uniform and pencil comm units. Very handy when your phone ran out of power. Also an iPod which could break into anything with a code or padlock and a can of deodorant which was filled with enough acid to break though 50 meters of solid iron. Perfect for your average uni going spies. So they were registered in the uni and two weeks later they were standing outside the huge black gates. They took a deep breath and walked inside the courtyard, where students were milling about, playing basket ball, chatting and generally being normal. She looked around and her eyes met intense blue ones, his eyes. She recognised the elfin features, the somewhat too-large-to-be-hideable ears, and the messy mop of black hair. Morgana smirked, time for some of the Le Fay charm. She walked up to him and grinned

"Hi, I'm Morgana" she said sweetly. Merlin raised an eyebrow

"Merlin, any chance you've seen Arthur?" he asked in a very thick Irish accent. Morgana frowned

"He the one with blond hair and blue eyes. Tall?" she suggested, inwardly thanking her acting skills

"Yeah that's him, so ha- OI ARTY!" he hollered raising a hand. Arthur strolled over to them and grinned lopsidedly

"Hiya. Whose your girlfriend?" he asked. Merlin flushed a shade which would have made a tomato run away in shame

"She's not my girlfriend! We've only just met!" he growled. Morgana smiled

"Er yeah. I'm not his girlfriend, I'm new so's Gwen" she said pointing to her best friend who'd just walked up to looked at her and started stuttering

"I'm A-Arthur. Nice t-to meet y-you" Merlin grinned evilly

"Bit tongue tied are we Pendragon?" he said coolly. Gwen giggled

"I'm Gwen Thomas. Nice to meet you to" she said. Morgana rolled her eyes at exactly the same time as Merlin. They glanced at each other and shrugged. Suddenly a group of boys sidled up to them. They were large and threatening Merlin gulped

"Alright Ambrosius?" the leader asked. Merlin narrowed his eyes

"Oh I'm just great" he said a little too cheerfully

"Good, cos' you owe us" he chuckled nasally. Morgana wrinkled her nose, something that didn't go unnoticed by the gang, who leered at her. Merlin ever so slightly stepped in front of her, blocking them

"Really? I wasn't aware" he said coldly. Martin considered Morgana for a while longer before

"Right, Ambrosius. I got an offer for ya, you do a job for me an' I'll leave your girl alone" he snarled, unpleasantly. Morgana frowned, who was this 'girl'? And was she okay? Merlin looked to Arthur and suddenly a very Merlin like voice echoed in her head

_Arthur, when I say, take the girls and run! _Arthur nodded and took Gwen's hand, motioning to Morgana to step back. Merlin had walked right up to the gang, smiling charmingly

"Right an answer for your offer...sod the _hell_ off" he said before nodding to Arthur and grabbing Morgana's hand and running as fast as he could. She was tugged along, at first not able to keep pace with his grasshopper legs, then she finally got the rhythm and tried very hard to ignore how tingly her hand was. Merlin dragged her through the gym, pool, five classrooms (and their windows), the secretary's office (Hi Shannon!) and finally into the kitchen, where they slid down the wall gasping

"That..was...so..much..fun!" Morgana panted. Merlin giggled

"Did..you...see..the look...on old...Shannon's...face!" he laughed. And that was how Arthur and Gwen found them, sitting in the kitchen, laughing their heads off

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur whined. Merlin, still giggling raised an eyebrow

"Yes?"

"That. Was. _Awesome_."


End file.
